pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapidash
| textcolor=| name='Rapidash'| jname=(ギャロップ Gallop)| image=Rapidash.png| ndex=078| evofrom=Ponyta| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= RAH-pid-ash | hp=65| atk=100| def=70| satk=80| sdef=80| spd=105| total=500| species=Fire Horse Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=209.4 lbs.| ability=Run Away *Flash Fire| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Rapidash (ギャロップ Gallop) is a -type Pokémon. It evolves from Ponyta starting at level 40. Appearance Rapidash has a long horn atop its head, similar to that of a Unicorn. It has long flame streaks on its tail, mane, and feet. Special Abilities Rapidash can have the ability Run Away or the ability Flash Fire. Run Away allows Rapidash to run from all wild Pokémon. Flash Fire allows it to be immune to -type attacks. If it is hit by one, its Attack increases. Rapidash is also one of the fastest Pokémon with a top speed of 150 mph. Rapidash is rather competitive and tends to have a rash nature. Game Info Pokedex Entries |txtcolor=| redblue=Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it.| yellow=Just loves to run. If it sees something faster than itself, it will give chase at top speed.| gold=At full gallop, its four hooves barely touch the ground because it moves so incredibly fast.| silver=With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just ten steps.| crystal=It just loves to gallop. The faster it goes, the longer the swaying flames of its mane will become.| ruby=Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.| sapphire=Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.| emerald=It usually canters casually in the fields and plains. But once a Rapidash turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.| firered=It can gallop at a top speed of 150 miles per hour. It can race as fast as a bullet train while ablaze.| leafgreen=Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it.| diamond=It gallops at nearly 150 mph. With its mane blazing ferociously, it races as if it were an arrow.| pearl=It has astounding acceleration. From a standstill, it can reach top speed within 10 steps.| platinum=When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance.| heartgold=At full gallop, its four hooves barely touch the ground because it moves so incredibly fast.| soulsilver=With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just 10 steps.| }} Locations To get one in Red and Blue, it can be found in Cerulean Cave. To get one in Yellow, it has to be evolved from a Ponyta. To get one in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, it can be found in the Silver Mountain area and Route 28. To get one in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Colosseum, it has to be traded from either FireRed, LeafGreen, or XD. To get one in FireRed and LeafGreen, it can be found in Kindle Road and Mt. Ember. To get one in XD, it has to be snagged from Cipher Peon Kolest in Citadark Isle. To get one in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, it has to be evolved from a Ponyta. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon